1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to data broadcasting, and more particularly, to generating a plurality of applications, selecting an application easily processed by a broadcasting receiving apparatus among the plurality of applications and executing the selected application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data broadcasting provides general information relating to broadcasting programs, living information, Internet access, electronic commerce, bidirectional entertainment in addition to existing broadcasting programs using broadcasting networks such as ground waves, satellite, or cable, etc. The international data broadcasting specifications include open cable application platform (OCAP), advanced common application platform (ACAP), multimedia home platform (MHP), etc.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of one application transferred to one broadcasting receiving apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a data broadcasting apparatus 110 generates an application and transmits the application to a data broadcasting receiving apparatus 120. The application is an application program executed based on a Java virtual machine (JVM) of a broadcasting receiver. The application transmitted from the data broadcasting apparatus 110 is loaded by an application processor 123 of the data broadcasting receiving apparatus 120 and processed. Broadcasting including media data such as audio and video data and the application as well provides a user with various pieces of information relating to the media data.
However, applications having one object mostly aim at one type of broadcasting receiving apparatus. Generally, applications having one object aim at a broadcasting receiving apparatus having a large display. Therefore, there is no application suitable for a broadcasting receiving apparatus in different form, e.g. a small mobile device.